Low back pain (LBP) is a disabling and costly condition. At least 50% of all pregnant women experience LBP which may interfere with daily activities, work, and persist for years beyond pregnancy. Although mindfulness-based stress reduction (MBSR) has been effective in management of physical and psychological symptoms including pain, no published clinical trials address MBSR and pregnant women. The focus of this research training proposal is to compare and evaluate the effects of an MBSR treatment that includes a yoga component for pregnant women, to a control group who receive standard prenatal care and attend childbirth preparation class. Data will be gathered at baseline, weekly until delivery, and at 2 months postpartum. Components to be examined in participants include: a) LBP incidence, perceived intensity, frequency, and interference with daily living; b) impact of treatment on perceived pain, anxiety, stress, sleep, and salivary cortisol levels; c) bidirectional relationships between variables; and d) the role of the intervention on length of labor, type of delivery, and infant temperament. Through analysis of interrelationships of the data, a better understanding of the influence of MBSR on overall functioning of pregnant women is anticipated. [unreadable] [unreadable]